Somethings In This World Just Don't Make Sense
by WrdPntr
Summary: Ron and Neville each find a girl! New Character-Maragaret! Please R&R!
1. Margaret Smith

There Are Somethings In This World That Just Don't Make Sense  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ron, Harry, Hermione, wait up!" Neville called, sprinting down the hall after his friends. He stopped sprinting and walked up to his friends who had stopped as well. "What is everyone looking at?" Neville asked. He looked up to follow their gazes. It was a poster. Taped up on the wall. It said:  
  
CONSERT TONIGHT  
  
WHERE:GREAT HALL  
  
WHEN:TONIGHT AT 10  
  
WHO:NEW STUDENT,  
  
MARGARET SMITH  
  
"Whoa. She's cute." Ron muttered under his breath at the picture on the poster. The picture was close up and showed a smiling, blonde girl winking. Her hair was up in two spiked buns and her hair was streaked with reds, blues, greens, and purples. Her eyes were green and surrounded by eye shadow and had a touch of eye liner. Her lips were a dull shade of brick red and you could see a hint of a pearly white smile under them. She had a white, long sleeved blouse with a blck tie on with it. Her skirt was short and plaid with a gold chain down the side. She had a spiked braclet and a sweat band.  
  
"Way cute." Harry agreed. Hermione shook her head and said, "Boys!" Suddenly there was a lound crash and the sound of a something heavy falling over. The four of them spun around but no one moved anymore than that. "Let's get out of here before we get blamed for no reason!" Harry said and he began running, followed by Hermione and Neville. "Ron! Come on!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Ron called. "Fred, George what did you do this time?" he started walking and was almost knocked over by a girl who seemed to be in a big hurry.   
  
"Oh sorry! I being chased by a crazy man and his cat!" she called back, waving. Her spikey, multi-colored buns shook lightly on her head as she turned her green eyes to the other side of the hall. She ran to the Ravenclaw commonroom entrance and yelled, "Moonbeam." The door opened and she turned to Ron. "Thanks again!" She blew him a kiss and winked. Then she ran in and the door closed.  
  
"Where is she?! Where is she?! I'm gonna kill her! You, Weasley! Where did she go?" Filch pointed to Ron. Ron was confused. What to do? What to do? he thought.  
  
"Who?" Ron began to play dumb. He shrugged and ran in the direction after Harry, Hermione and Neville. 


	2. Before The Concert

Somethings In This World Just Don't Make Sense  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ron couldn't stop thinking of the blonde green-eyed beauty he had seen running from Mr.Filch and Mrs. Norris.  
  
*~*~**~~**~~***~~~***~~~****~~~~****~~~~*  
  
As the door closed, she burst out laughing. A few students rolled their eyes, some turned their heads, but most just ignored the laughter of their fellow Ravenclaw, Margaret Smith. Margaret collapsed into a chair by the fire and caught her breath.   
  
"Cho! Did you hear me blow up the bookshelf in Catman's office?" she said pulling a pin out of her right bun and setting it on the table next to the chair. Cho shrugged and answered with a sly smile.  
  
"I knew it had to have been you or those Weasly boys!" Cho added a laugh and then went back to reading her book, Standard Book of Spells: Grade 6. Maragaret shook her head and took out the rest of the pins in her buns. "Oh, and his name isn't 'Catman'. It's Argus Filch." Cho smiled looking up from her book as the almost-white color-streaked blonde hair of her friend's fell past the arms of the chair and to the floor. She raised an eyebrow and turned back to her spell book. Margaret grabbed her pins and got up. She put her empty hand on her hip and looked around. The commonroom was packed. She walked up the steps to the dormitories, her long multi-colored hair dragging behind her.   
  
When she entered the dormatory she knew she was alone. No noise. No moving chess peices yelling and chopping of each other's heads. No nothing, but her and no one else. She sat down on her bed and set her pins on her nightstand. She took of her robe and slipped of her under shirt. She looked at her clock and moved a bit faster. It was almost 9:50, and she wanted to be on time for her first public consert. She pulled off her gray skirt and put on her plaid one. She quickly put on her white long-sleeved shirt and her black tie and rushed down the stairs to the commonroom. Everyone stopped and wished her good luck at her consert. She smiled and accepted the support, no matter how lame.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do good!" or "I hope you do well!" seemed to be popular among the Ravneclaw's this evening, even though more than half of them were going to come any ways. When she came to Cho, Cho looked up and shurugged.   
  
"I'm coming with you to the consert right?" she smiled, putting a book mark in her book and sliding her wand in her pocket. Margaret shrugged then helped her friend up. Then, they got out of there by using Margaret's invisibility cloke.  
  
*~*~**~~**~~***~~~***~~~****~~~~****~~~~*  
  
"Oh come on, Harry!" Ron begged. He had been trying to get his friends to go with him to the consert.  
  
"No! I'm not getting in trouble." Harry lifted his eyes from Quidditch Through The Ages and shook his head. He lifted his eyebrow as his friend's disappointed face turned. Ron collapsed in a chair and slumped down as low as possible. Hermione rolled her eyes and got up.  
  
"Come on, Harry, we could use a challenge! This place is so boring." she smiled. Harry and Ron were in shock. Neither had ever seen her WANT to do something against the rules. They looked at eachother and back at Hermione. Harry groaned as Ron's pathetic face turned to him.  
  
"Fine! I'll go! I'll go!" He set his book down and ran up to get his invisability cloke. 


	3. The Concert

Somethings In This World Just Don't Make Sense  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ron! You stepped on my foot!" Harry whispered as they came up on the door to the Great Hall. They could hear people inside. They pushed the door open and took off the cloke. There was at least 150 people there. A few boys and their friends were pushing the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables up against the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables that were already pushed together.   
  
"Forget this!" someone said, pulling out their wand. They did a spell and the tables were turned violet. Hermione walked over did two quick spells and the tables were normal color and pushed together. She walked back over and smiled.   
  
"Thanks!" a girl called from the other side of the room. The girl waved and Hermione waved back. The girl turned to her friend and pulled out a black tablecloth. Her friend and her began spreading it across the table. A boy, who they recognized as Malfoy, walked up to the girl, who Ron recognized as Margaret. Malfoy smiled and started talking to Margaret who wasn't listening.   
  
"Look!" Harry pointed to the stage, that now a black tablecloth over it, and Ron and Hermione saw Cho. Cho was waving and, few people at a time, was getting the crowd's attention.  
  
"Are you ready to rock?" she said.  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone yelled. Cho nodded and smiled.  
  
"Well, here's Margaret Smith at her first consert!" Cho called and everyone started clapping including Cho. Margaret stepped on to stage and yelled into the microphone, "Hit it!" Music started and Margaret began to sing and dacnce. Ron leaned against the stage and watched Margaret's every move.   
  
"Oh, oh, oh! I can't believe what I'm sayin' but I geuss I'm in love with you." Margaret sang. Ron sighed. Harry peered around and spotted Malfoy smiling about something with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione followed his gaze and scowled. She had never trusted Malfoy, then again, who would?   
  
When Margaret had her eyes closed and she was turned away, Malfoy jumped on stage and grabbed Margaret by the waist. Her eyes shot open and she tried to get him off her, but he had immoblized her from doing anything with her arm or hands. She didn't want to look bad so she acted normal and danced with Malfoy.   
  
Ron jumped on to the stage and jumped on Malfoy, knocking him off Margaret. Margaret stumbled then fell into Ron's arms. For a milisecond Ron and Margaret gazed into eachother's eyes, but the dream was broken as Malfoy jumped up and grabbed Margaret from Ron. Ron pulled out his wand and yelled, "Expeliarmus!" It hit Malfoy, missing Margaret by a milimeter. Malfoy was knocked backwards and Margaret gasped. She jumped off the stage and ran into Harry. He turned and asked, "Are you alright?" She nodded and quickly wiped a tear from under her eye. She ran out of the Great Hall, her hair messy and wild though still very beautiful, and most of the people followed, heading for their dorms.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron and Malfoy's fight had became interesting and some watched as spells zip from a wand and to the opponent. After a few minutes Ron was knocked on to his back and out cold, a cut was bleeding on his right cheek and a few on his arm and legs. Malfoy suffered from a black eye, a bloody lip and a sprained ankle. He limped off stage and Crabbe and Goyle picked him up and rushed him to the Slytherin commonroom. Harry and Hermione pulled Ron off the stage and threw the invisability cloke over themselves, in time to get out of there before Dumbledore and Mcgonnagal came in.  
  
It wasn't easy, but they got Ron into bed and got in bed themselves, thinking about the last twenty minutes.  
  
*~*~**~~**~~***~~~***~~~****~~~~****~~~~*  
  
Margaret ran upstairs and threw herself on to her four poster bed, shoving the curtains closed. She sobbed there until she heard voices, then she hushed up and listened.  
  
"Did you see Margaret?" a girls voice said. It was a husky voice and a bit of cruelty touched it.   
  
"Yeah! What an idiot! She let the boys take over." another voice said. This voice was high and funny.  
  
"I disagree. I hate her for taking all that attention, I mean just because she's from Los Angelos doesn't mean she gets all the attention!" the husky-voiced girl said.  
  
"Right, well good night." Margaret heard the other girl slide into bed. Then the other.  
  
"Good night." the girl answered. Margaret felt so bad. She just hoped the red-haired boy didn't get caught, she didn't really care about the boy who called himself Malfoy. 


	4. too bad she won't be seeing you for a lo...

Somethings In This World Just Don't Make Sense  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Maragret. Wake up." someone nudged her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Cho. She smiled slightly and then sat up slowly. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night. That stupid Weasley kid shouldn't have ruined your concert." Cho added. Margaret glared at her and stood up.  
  
"It wasn't the red-headed boy's fault. It was that Draco Malfoy kid. The red-head was trying to save my concert!" Margaret yelled. She took a deep breath and looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry Cho. I guess I just..." she trailed off, leaving her sentence hanging in mid-air.  
  
Cho smiled and got to her feet as well.   
  
"I understand. You like him." she moved a stray strand of hair from her face and smiled wider, you know, the kind of smile you get when you know someone likes someone else and you're just waiting to tell everyone about it! Margaret looked up very quickly. She bit her bottom lip lightly and sighed.   
  
"Yeah. I do." she locked Cho with a serious your-my-best-friend-so-I'm-counting-on-you-to-keep-this-a-secret-look, "Your my best friend and I'm counting on you to keep this a secret." Margaret stuck out her hand. Cho groaned but took it, meaning she wouldn't tell, though she was bursting inside to.   
  
They smiled and Cho left, leaving Margaret alone to get dressed for the day. She lifted her bed-head hair and dropped it. She kicked open her trunk and pulled out her robe, undershirt and skirt. She dressed quickly and began to brush her hair.  
  
Once she finished, she grabbed her books and rushed out of her dormitory. She reached the commonroom and quickly pushed the door open, rushing towards the Charms classroom as fast as she could.  
  
*~*~**~~**~~***~~~***~~~****~~~~****~~~~*  
  
"Hermione," Ron whispered to the brown-haired girl next to him. She looked up and waited. "I wondered, what do I add next?" he shrugged and pointed to his half-empty cauldron. She peered over and groaned.  
  
"Ron, your not supposed to add the dragon scales until you add the right amount of-" Hermione stopped and put her hands on her hips staring angrily over Ron's shoulder. Ron peered over his shoulder and glared at the boy standing there, listening as Hermione was about to tell Ron the right amount of wolfsbane to the potion.   
  
"Malfoy! How many times have I told you to mind your own business!" Hermione growled angrily. Malfoy smiled a sly type of smile and looked at Ron. He smiled wider and the smile slowly split into a laugh, a I-know-something-you-don't-know-and-I'm-about-to-rub-it-in-your-face-laugh.  
  
"Well, Weasley. It seems that new student Margaret has taken a liking to you. To bad she won't be seeing you for a long, long time." Malfoy spat. Ron thought for a second but he couldn't get what he meant unless he meant he was going to take Margaret...  
  
*~*~**~~**~~***~~~***~~~****~~~~****~~~~*  
  
Margaret turned countless corners and finally came up on the charms classroom door, but as she reached for the handle to the door a tall, Slytherin boy leaned against the door. Margaret shifted her backpack and set her free hand on her hip. She tilted her head from side to side, cracking her neck.  
  
"Um...hello." she said slowly. The boy smiled, showing nasty yellowish brown teeth. She smiled, showing her pearly-whites. He closed his mouth, but kept his smile.  
  
"Hello. I'm Marcus Flint and Malfoy would like you to be in the commonroom when he gets back from class." Marcus took a few steps towards Margaret, reaching his arm out and taking her hand.  
  
"Well, you can just tell Malfoy to go and stick his wanting me to be there up his ass." she pulled her hand away and reached towards the door handle again. Marcus grabbed her hand and pulled her into him.  
  
"Let me explain, I also want you there after he gets back from class, because if your not, I won't be paid the 200 galleons he promsed me." he held her tightly and leaned in more and more after every word. She began to laugh. He loosened grip and looked confused.  
  
"You really think Malfoy will pay you anything AFTER you get me to your dormitory?" she laughed. He scowled and began pulling her twords the Slytherin dorms. She tried to pull out of his grasp but he was holding her very tight. She fiddled in her bag and finally pulled out her wand.   
  
"Expeliarmus!" she said and a blue jet of light shot out of her wand, knocking marcus, face-first, into a wall. She giggled and gasped as he grabbed her again, though his lip was bleeding, dragging her towards the Slytherin dorms.  
  
"Stop! It!" she yelled as they came up on the stairs to the Slytherin dorms. She began kicking, but wanted to take it back because he lost grip on her wrist and she tumbled down the stairs. Marcus ran down the stairs after her but gasped as he saw her, crumpled, at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Oh...my wrist." she lifted her throbbing arm and just as she touched it, it hurt even worse. "It's broken...oh."  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
I'd like to thank PadfootsAngel1 for reviewing my story.  
  
Your was the first!  
  
P.S. None of the other chapters will be this long, unless you review and say you like long chapters! 


	5. The F&G Report

Somathings In This World Just Don't Make Sense  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Marcus looked around. There was no one anywhere. He thought then caved in on the right thing to do. He was going to take her to the hospital wing, to Madam Pomfrey. He bent down and helped her up, being especialy careful around her wrist.  
  
"Let me go you jerk!" she tried to pull away from him and was suprised to find he wasn't leading her to the Slytherin dorms. "Wh...where are you taking me?" she stuttered. She stopped sturggling and walked along with Marcus.  
  
"I'm taking you to the hospital wing." he groaned. She looked at him suspsiously and wondered if she should trust him. She decided everyone deserves a second chance.   
  
*~*~**~~**~~***~~~***~~~****~~~~****~~~~*  
  
After class, Ron was still puzzling over what Malfoy had said. He walked slowly to Transfiguration. He reached the door then stopped. He'd ask Professer McGonagall. That's what he'd do. He just had to know where Margaret was.  
  
Ron opened the door and walked up to the desk where a tall fire-red haired witch sat, waiting for the rest of her class to arrive. She looked up from the paper she was correcting and cocked her head to one side.  
  
"Yes, Mr.Weasley?" she asked in her english accent. She peered down at him through her round specticals and waited.  
  
"Um...Professer McGonagall, I was wondering if you knew where Ms. Margaret Smith was." he looked at her and shifted the books in his arms.  
  
"Well, I have recived a call from Madam Pomfrey saying that she had broken her wrist and needed to stay there for a little while. She told me that she couldn't come to my class. Why?" she showed only the slightest sign of a smile on her ever-persed lips. Ron gasped as silently as he could.  
  
"No reason." McGonagall nodded and went back to her paper. He walked slowly to his seat and dropped his books next to Harry. Harry looked up and showed him a picture he had gotten off of the secret school newspaper, The F&G Report, that Fred and George had created. Ron loooked at it and smiled. It showed an enlarged picture of Margaret singing. He smiled as he watched the picture move.  
  
"Where's the newspaper part?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged and answered.  
  
"I got the picture from Cho. She told me to give it to you." Harry handed it to him and shook his head.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, looking up from the singing picture.   
  
"I dunno." Harry shrugged again.  
  
Ron looked back to the picture and overheard Seamus Finnigan talking in the loud way that he always did.   
  
"Have you read the paper today?"he asked Dean Tomas. Dean shook his head and answered.  
  
"No, I haven't been able to find Fred and George to buy a copy off them." Seamus laughed.  
  
"Here, read mine." he handed Dean the paper, and after a few seconds of scanning the page, he began to laugh. Ron was curious, so he did the first thing he could think of.  
  
"Can I see that?" he asked Dean. Dean's face got a stoney look and he turned his head slowly to Seamus. Seamus shrugged a bit then took the paper from Dean and handed it to an unsuspecting Ron.  
  
"What!?" he almost screamed as he read the headline of the newspaper. It said RON WEASLEY RUINS CONSERT FOR NEW (AND MAY WE ADD FINE) RAVENCLAW STUDENT, MARGARET SMITH. He was horrified. He forced himself to read the first and second paragraphs whitch are as follows:  
  
We have a new student, Margaret Ann Smith, and she is very talented. She can sing. She can dance and she can even live through an event that has been the talk of the school for some time now. Now, before we tell you about her almost life-changing event, let's tell you a couple of things about her. Margaret Ann Smith is an exchange student from the Drakebind school of wizardy in Los Angelos, California in the United States of America. She has been sorted in to Ravneclaw and has had a consert here already. That leads us to our information about her almost life-changing event.  
  
Yesterday, Margaret Smith had a consert. Everything was going fine until our brother, Ronald Weasley, jumped on stage and began dueling with Margaret's obvious dancing partner, Draco Malfoy. Poor Margaret ran out of there, crying. What a jerk! Can't Ickle Ronniekins keep his hands to himself? 


	6. First Kiss

Somethings In This World Just Don't Make Sense  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ron was furious. At his brothers. At Draco Malfoy. At the world. He threw the paper at Seamus and picked up his books. He propped them up under his arm and left. He stormed out of there, not even turning back when McGonagall called him.   
  
He ran up to the hospital wing.   
  
"Madam Pomfrey!" he called. A tall stout woman came out from behind a curtain and walked up quickly.  
  
"Yes? What is it, Mr. Weasley?" she looked worried.  
  
"I was wondering if I could have a visit with Ms.Margaret Smith. I was told she was here." Ron asked. Madam Pomfrey suddenly looked quite relived. She peered over her shoulder and sighed.  
  
"Ms. Smith has asked for no visitors, but I'll ask her about you." she walked back behind the curtain she had just came out of and Ron heard whispers, a girlish gasp, and then Madam Pomfrey calling him to come there. He walked around to the other side of the curtain and sat on the edge of the bed. Madam Pomfrey left and as she did she pulled the curtain around to the other side. The girl that was sitting in the bed smiled.   
  
"Hello, Ron." she said, the smile on the pink lips never faded. He looked up and smiled too.  
  
"Hi, Ms. Smith." he said, shakey about useing her first name thugh she used his.  
  
She laughed, "Please. Call me Margaret. Ms. Smith is my mother!" Ron put his hand down on the bed and laughed too. Margaret made the first move by setting her hand on top of his. She noticed a smile change on Ron's face.  
  
"Thank you for trying to save my consert, Ron." she leaned in a bit. Ron shrugged.  
  
"I just didn't want you to get hurt, though I my not have done my best." he motioned to her mended wrist that was still tingged with a light pink. She lifted it then laughed again.  
  
"This?" she smiled. Ron nodded a solem-type nod. "This isn't your fault! I was trying to get to Charms and this Marcus Flint guy said, 'Malfoy wants you to be in the commonroom when he gets back from class' or something like that then he tried to get me to the dorms but I fell down the stairs. That's how I broke my wrist. He brought me here. Freaky, huh?" she leaned in towards him more.  
  
"Yeah, freaky." he was boiling at Marcus but, feeling it might help, he leaned in towards Margaret the way she did to him. He looked into the green eyes that had enchanted him before. She looked into the brownish eyes that she had never noticed were so handsome. As they leaned in, Margaret's streaked hair fell slowly down her shoulders. They kept leaning until their noses almost touched, but they leaned in more. It was one of those moments where you know they're going to kiss, but it still makes your heart flutter when they do.  
  
When their lips touched, Margaret turned a bright red and giggled a little. Ron just smiled and thought, Whoa. I've never gotten this close to a girl-and never thought I would-especially with this girl, but wasn't worried. Then they kissed. It was a long romantic kiss. Margaret ran her hands slowly through Ron's hair and Ron put his hands on her cheeks. When they released, they still were leaning, but they were far enough apart for them to still look deeply into each other's eyes. Margaret smiled. Ron dropped his hands and set them on top of her's which were now placed in front of her on the hospital bed.  
  
"Oh my!" Madam Pomfrey said. Ron and Margaret looked up so fast you would have thought they should have gotten whip-lash, but they weren't what the 'Oh my' was all about.  
  
Malfoy staggered in and fell. He was bleeding exceedingly in the left temple. Both of them were suprised as well as shocked. They looked at each other then back at the blonde boy on the floor beside them.  
  
  
  
"The tree. The tree attacked me." he muttered and then he fainted. Ron knew what he meant by 'the tree attacked me'. He had to have been by the whomping willow. He looked back to Margaret. She looked back at him and smiled weakly.  
  
"I think you might have to go." she said in a slightly sad voice. He nodded. Madam Pomfrey was busy hoisting the Slytherin on to a hospital bed.   
  
"Mr. Weasley, you have to go." as she finally got the boy on the white linen bed. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. The cut stopped bleeding but she told him he'd have to stay over night. Ron graoned.  
  
"Mr. Weasley!" Madam Pomfrey rushed. Margaret sighed and smiled at Ron weakley again. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then he rushed out, wondering why Malfoy was close to the whomping willow... 


	7. A Night with Malfoy

Somethings In This World Just Don't Make Sense  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Margaret stared at the ceiling, the events of the day raced through. She heard the rustle of Malfoy in the hospital bed next to her. Oh, how she hated him.She turned over to look at him clearly. He was laying faceing her as well, eyes open burning into hers. She was startled and turned back to staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Those eyes were so hot. She shook her head. Did she just think that? She peered back over to him. He had turned over. She looked back up to the Malfoy. Malfoy?!   
  
"Mal-" he covered her mouth with his hand. She glared at him and he just smiled. She shook his hand off her mouth. She was so angry.  
  
"You know I can call Madam Pomfrey and she'll punish you for doing this!?" She whispered to the blonde boy sitting over her. He shook his head lightly.  
  
"You underesitmate me." she turned her head as he leaned in so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek. He didn't stop there, he kept leaning until his lips brushed ever-so-lightly across her cheek. I wanna kiss you, she thought. No, she couldn't of thought that could she?  
  
"Malfoy, I," she muttered into his ear. He lifted his head enough for her to turn and look into the icey blue eyes that she dispised, but did she truely?  
  
"You what?" he whispered to her in the darkness.  
  
"I can't do this, Malfoy, I love Ron." she pleaded. He laughed for a moment then seized his opportunity. He kissed her. Right then and there. She was suprised, not at the fact that he'd kissed her, but at the fact she enjoyed it.   
  
She didn't want to in her heart but she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. Stop it! a voice in her head screamed. But she didn't she just kept kissing him. He rolled her over so that she was now laying on him. He wrapped his arms around her and they kept kissing. She thought so many different things, she was worried that her body and her mind weren't working together.   
  
When they finally released Malfoy smiled.  
  
"No wonder he likes you so much." he smiled up at her. She was so confused. She was so tired as well. Without thinking, she laid her head down on to Malfoy's chest. She was so comfortable in his arms. She closed her eyes then opened them so fast they might have popped out if they weren't attached. She couldn't love him, not while she loved Ron.  
  
She pushed out of Malfoy's grasp and fell off the bed with a thump. She stood up and shoved Malfoy off her bed. He hit the floor and stood quickly. He pulled her into him and kissed her again. She almost fell, limply, in his arms, if it hadn't of been for the rush of emotions that were flooding her mind.   
  
She pushed him off her and shoved him into his own bed. She took the few seconds advantage to grabb her wand off of the nightstand and point it straight at him. He back down and laid in his bed, afraid of what she might do. She was breathing hard and she lowered her wand slowly. She placed it on the nightstand and laid back down, pulling the covers around her, glaring at the boy in the bed next to her.  
  
*~*~**~~**~~***~~~***~~~****~~~~****~~~~* 


End file.
